Black Rose
by envayne
Summary: Naruto has a mother, the Yondaime is a Asshole,and Kyuubi trains Naruto what else can happen?NaruHanabi. Rated M for a Lemon between Naru? ...Its not Hanabi either but that is a possibility in the Far future.
1. The Beginning

**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters……It would be cool if I did Tho LoL**

**Black Rose, A naruto Fic**

It was a normal day, for naruto anyway. The glares were still sent, the words of hate. It was all there just like every other day. "Damn villagers, damn retarded, fuckin, assholes. Wish they would just leave me alone. If they only knew what I could do." Contrary to what the villagers and all the other inhabitants to konohagakure believed naruto was actually powerful, very powerful. I mean come on he has the nine-tailed fox in him the most powerful of the bijuu. The same one that has been training him since he was six years old.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Flashback

_His feet hurt; his wounds bleed freely as he ran from the Shinobi, and villagers that had a hobby of abusing him. This is how It has always been. It was October 10 the day that was celebrated for the defeat of the Oni Kitsune or demon fox. The day that the Yondaime sacrificed his life to the death god Shinigami so that he could seal the demon into a baby, this baby is the same kid that is running from the villagers chasing him._

_Unfortunately he tripped and fell. "No don't hurt me, please I didn't do anything said the boy as he begged for the mercy that he so rightfully deserved."_

"_Yea right, demon you'll pay for killing our families" Said the Shinobi as he was backed by cheers from the mob. They then proceeded to beat the boy with weapons of all kind. The onslaught of villagers smashed and threw everything they could into him with weapons of all kinds varying from Wakizashis to Kunai. _

_The last thing the boy remembered was the Hokage with a Squad of ANBU Shunshin into the area as he blacked out._

_He woke up to find himself in a sewer like system. "Hello ….. Anyone here."_

"_**Shut up Gaki..."**__ said a commanding voice as 2 huge red slitted eyes appeared out of the darkness…_

"_Who are you and what do you want."_

"_**Who am I, kukukukuku I'm the Kyuubi No Kitsune No Youkai king of the bijuu."**__ (I think that's how you spell it LoL)_

"………_who???" Sweat drops_

" _sighs."_

"_Well that isn't important for now. What is important is that you're dying and Im the only thing that is keeping you alive."_

"_But if you're a demon then why would you help me said the boy with a confused look." _

"_**Simple if you die then I die."**_

"_Why."_

"_**Because the Yondaime sealed me into you at birth**__**Im the demon that attacked the village. Im sorry kit Im the reason for the villagers hating you**__." _

"_But why? Why would you do that?" _

"_**Because of the Yondaime, he… he… killed my Mate."**_

"_He did what said naruto with a shocked expression as he learned that his Idol was practically evil. (Yes im a Yondaime hater)"_

"_**Listen you've learned too much already. From now on im going to train you to be the best and your going to do what I say got it"**_

"…_Yes sir."_

"_**And for Kami's sake get rid of the jumpsuit."**_

"…_hey what's wrong with orange!!"_

"_**Oh**__**nothing it just screams IM OVER HERE KILL ME!!! You're going to get some black clothes whether you like it or not got it."**_

"_Hai..."_

__

_Flashback ends_

(In this fic Naruto lets a little of his skill show and passes the test, Kakashi and Iruka catch Mizuki and naruto learns kage bunshin from Kyuubi

Naruto was currently going to meet his team. He has his normal looking orange jumpsuit on but that's just because of the genjutsu if he were to take it off you would see a black haired teen with standing at 5.5 with purple eyes, black ANBU jeans, black fingernail polish, a black mask like Kakashi's, a pair of ANBU boots, Black leather gloves with spikes at the knuckles, with a black skin tight shirt with a red fox on the back, on his wrists he has two blades attached to his arm (think assassins Creed)

"_**Hey kit**__ …."_

"_Hai"_

"_**Up your weights by 40 pounds**__ …" _

"_WHAT!!!!"_

"_**Each**__..."_

"_Damn sadistic bastard"_

"_**Hhhmmm what did you say naruto."**_

"_Oh nothing just lost in though…" _

"_**That's what I thought now get to it 40 pounds."**_

"_Fine"_ he did a number of seals as a tattoo on each Limb goes from 260 to 300.

Naruto was so into the conversation with Kyuubi that he didn't even realize he had made it to the Academy

"_Hey Kyuubi."_

"_**Yes kit."**_

"_Can I drop the mask now_ naruto asks solemnly…….."

"_**Yea but don't show your full power only show about 1/4 of what you are truly capable of unless you have to show more**__." _

"_Thanks Kyuu."_

"_**Don't get all emotional on me gaki im still gunna kill you one day**__."_

"_Despite what he said naruto knew that he cared."_

"_**Now im **_**going**_** to sleep wake me up if you need something."**_

"Alright_." _

He checked his surroundings with his senses and decided that no one was around he let the genjutsu drop. He then walked into the building and snuck into his seat via window and fell asleep with only his hair showing on the desk in the corner. By the time Iruka was calling row he looked up to find naruto noticing that he wasn't hearing any sakura-chan will you go out with me remarks and sees him in the corner and smiles gently then acts like he doesn't know its him..

"Naruto? Damn it where is he now."

Over here sensei said naruto with very annoyed voice to show his displeasure of not being recognized.

"Naruto, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"What did you decide to pull the emo look like sasuke," said a brown headed boy with a dog on his head?

"Shut up kiba." Meanwhile the girls are setting up a naruto fanclub, and naruto pulls out Icha Icha Paradise Volume 18. Tsukia Gets Wet. Hinata has also fainted, kiba is worried about her, and half the room sweatdrops at the book, including a number of people that are looking through a silver ball, hhmm I like this kid already says a silver haired Jounin.

Damn you Kakashi you corrupted him says a black haired woman with blood red eyes, that also has a very strong punch, the ones that didn't sweatdrop at the book did at this…


	2. The Meeting

**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters……It would be cool if I did Tho LoL**

"Now I will announce the teams Teams1-6 doesn't matter because you're going to fail anyway," Sweatdrops. "Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke; Haruno Sakura"

"Yes true love prevails," Sasuke starts beating his head into the desk, "and Uzumaki Naruto," naruto does the same…

"Team 8 doesn't matter either, Tea" _naruto interrupts_ "Iruka-San is there no way to change teams."

"Shut up Naruto no baka" says sakura as she tries to punch him, he easily catches her fist and slams her into the wall then whispers in her ear "if you ever try to punch me again…..I….WILL…KILL…YOU." She then whimpers holding her bruised fist.

"Naruto that is enough get back to your seat." "Again Team 9 is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata, Team 10 is Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino."

"Troublesome."

"You got that right says a rather chubby boy seating next to him."

"IRUKA-SENSEI why do I have to be on a team with fatso and lazy ass says an attractive blond."

Sighs "all the teams where balanced out Ino there is nothing I can do about it that goes for your team to Naruto."

"Damn."

"Your senseis should be here soon so be patient."

"Team 10" says a rather muscular man.

"Team 9" says a rather attractive brunette by Kibas standards. Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru follow the man and the now semi-conscious Hinata follows Kurenai along with Kiba, and Shino. As Kurenai leaves she looks back and catches herself staring naruto in the eye as he does the same and can't help but to notice the similarities in their eyes. But quickly passes it off as a coincidence and leaves the room.

Naruto notices the two in the room the first is the Sandaimes son Sarutobi Asuma he has on the standard jounin vest and a cigarette in his mouth, the second is Yuuhi Kurenai a jounin that focuses on Genjutsu if the fact that she has no scrolls or weapons is any indication, she has on what looks like a dress made out of bandages and red silk. He looks her in the eye and notices the similarities of them such as the small black circle between the pupil and the Iris. He decided to keep reading his book and question Kyuu about it later.

Two and a half hours later a silver haired man shunshins into the room, "sorry Im late I was walking down the street and a tsunami came and washed me away to sunagakure and I ran all the way back here."

"LIAR," Sweatdrops...

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes" and then shunshins out again...

On the roof. "Okay annoying bitch tell us about yourself." Snickers come from naruto and a smile from sasuke.

"Hey my name is sakura you know."

"Uh huh sure it is."

"Ummm sensei."

"Yea."

"Maybe you should just give us an example now."

"All right. My name is Hatake Kakashi; my likes are none of your concern, same for dislikes, as for my dream I don't feel like telling you that as for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Sasuke and Sakura sweatdrop. "Okay your turn annoying bitch."

"Ggrrr… My name is Haruno Sakura, My likes are (looks at Sasuke)… My Dislikes are (looks at naruto and trembles as he glares at her)…My dreams are (looks at Sasuke and Squeals)… My hobbies are (do I really need to say it)."

"Okay your turn Sasuke …"

"Hn My name is Uchiha Sasuke I like very few things, I dislike a lot of things, My hobbies are training, and my dream, no, my ambition is to kill a certain man…"

"Okay said Kakashi sweatdropping."

At this time naruto took it upon himself to start, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, My likes are none of your concern, as for my dislikes…., I have very few unimportant hobbies, as for my dream well you'll just have to find out" said naruto as he continued to read his book…

_Hmmm I think im going to like this kid as for the other two well ones an avenger with a stick up his ass and the other is a Bitchy ass fangirl _though Kakashi

"Well now that is over let's continue…Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8:00 for your survival test…"

"But sensei we already took survival test in the academy" said sakura

"Yes you did but that test was just to see if you were capable to be a genin this test will determine if you will become one…"Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up" Says Kakashi as he shunshins out…

Naruto chose that moment to do the same and used shunshin no jutsu to get to a waterfall near the village to train his chakra control and taijutsu by creating multiple Kage Bunshins and fighting them on the water…

After 8 or 9 hours of training he passes out

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile with the Hokage

Sarutobi had just walked into his office and was in deep though

_Naruto Just what else are you_ hiding he ponders he looks at the picture of the Yondaime

As he walks past it his shoulder brushes against it falls revealing a safe which he quickly opens (don't ask how, improvise alright)

He sees a letter that has blood stains on,

Dear Sarutobi if you are reading this then that means I am dead. I do not know if the seal will hold up, much of the seal was pure speculation. I do not know the effects that it will have on the boy. His mother Kurenai does not know that he is alive. Yes that is right. He is my son, no he is not my son he is a demon he killed, he killed Rin. YOU MUST KILL THE DEMON… It cannot be allowed to live. I write this to you using my last breath please take care of Kurenai and kill the demon

Yondaime Hokage-Arashi

Arashi Have you fallen this far to when I told the village that you said you wanted him to be seen as a hero I though that was what you would have wanted, wanting to kill your own son I am ashamed of you…Well at least one good thing has come of this .."Wolf"

"Hai Hokage-Sama."

"Find and tell Uzumaki Naruto to meet me at the Hospital and wait there until we are finished then find Yuuhi Kurenai and bring her to me to…"

"Hai Hokage-Sama"

"Hopefully when this is all over Naruto will have a mother…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

With Naruto

Narutos eyes snap open as he hears a battle… He looks over to about 30 yards away to sees two shinobi in Robes with red clouds battling three Hyuuga Branch house members…_What the hell_... he notices the sack that the second guy is holding and smirks…_Looks like Kumo is trying to get a hold of the Byakugan again_ … _they even paid some guys to do it this time to, and judging from their chakra signature there tough I will probably even have a tough time with them…Should I help…hmmm the Hyuuga have never really tried to hurt me but then again they've never helped me either, if I don't then that girl would become a breeding stock and I don't want that for anyone except Haruno…_

"Looks like I have no choice said Naruto as he jumps into the battle right as the third Hyuuga fell…"

"And where do you think your going…"

"Look kid unless you want to die then I suggest you leave."

"Hoshigaki Kisame S class Nuke-nin from Mizugakure, Uchiha Itachi S class Nuke-nin from Konohagakure, older brother to Uchiha Sasuke and also the one responsible for the clan Massacre."

"Kisame be careful with this one he's not as he seems Itachi" said with a glare.

"Looks like you've done your homework kid and your still here brains and guts a dangerous combination unfortunately you are not going to get to live long enough to use them," says Kisame as he Leaps Forward Bringing Samehada down upon Naruto…

Naruto blocks with the swords attached to his wrist, "you talk a lot don't you…"

Naruto then swings his blade vertically over kisame's chest and jumps back as kisame furiously swings his blade diagonally over naruto's would be head but naruto dodges and throws a kunai and uses Kage Kunai No Jutsu, Soon 100 Kunai are descending upon Kisame But Itachi intervenes using Amaterasu

"Kisame I told you to be careful" Says Itachi with his Sharingan spinning at full force.

"Hey I didn't expect this runt to be any good okay."

"That is no excuse" replied Itachi.

"Err whatever this runt is going to die" says Kisame as he charges with a line of Mizu Bunshins behind him.

"Damn it. I think I may have gotten in a bit over my head" says naruto as he dodges a bunshins blade and strikes it down with his blade another one from behind says naruto as he gets a chunk of meat cut out of his back … "what ...what's wrong I feel my chakra dissipating …"

"So you've noticed eh Gaki. This blade here can eat your chakra if it touches you…"

"Wow that's a neat trick im still going to win."

"Hn oh yeah well after I defeat you im going to have some fun cutting off some limbs…"

Sweatdrops…

"Whatever" said naruto as he charged and shunshined behind Kisame to deliver a drop kick to his face (funny right) and then slit the back of his neck to see it turn into water …

"KISAME we do not have time for this" said Itachi as he drops the sack and pulls out his katana…

_Wow I totally forgot about the girl_ naruto though Sweatdropping

"Now your screwed kid…"

Itachi charges from the left and Kisame goes to the right …well im fucked though naruto …

Kisame strikes vertically and Itachi diagonally, naruto flips over itachi and cuts his shoulder with the blade in his boot (think Vashes boots from Trigun, except these are activated from Chakra) and lands then he tries to strike him from behind only to be countered with Itachi sword and Kisame trying to strike from his left which he blocks with his other sword.

Shit its starting to rain… this isn't good though naruto I have a gash on my shoulder, im burnt on my legs from Itachis Amaterasu not to mention the simple fact that im fighting two S class Nuke-nin…I better get a reward for this though naruto…

Naruto jumps back…"Just what are you guys getting out of kidnapping a Hyuuga anyway asked naruto…"

"We're getting paid by Kumogakure Gaki," said Kisame…

"Kisame, why did you tell him our plans…Foolish well talk about this later" said Itachi with an Icy glare of his Sharingan…

"Alright kid play time is over" said Itachi as he uses** Amaterasu**

"Oh shit what should I do dodge, use a Jutsu what,….uh a WoW its practically here **dodge"** said naruto as he does a front flip over it scorching his back, legs, and arms only to find itachis Katana inches from his neck … As soon as he lands he hurls himself under Itachis arm as he thrusts his blade forward to create a gash in Itachis side…

He gets about four yards away from Itachi as he catches his breath

"Kisame we need to retreat…"

"What but we just got the girl"

"We were here to get the girl not to start a war with Konoha…"

"Kid you've earned my respect but next time it will be different" said Itachi holding his side as he shunshined out along with Kisame…

Damn my back … The girl I better go and check on her… though naruto

He opens the sack and sees and young girl around 8 or 9 with long black hair and pale white eyes. He unties the rope and such and she looks at him odd… "come here I aint going to hurt you naruto says weakly…"

"Who are you she asks cautiously."

"The names naruto"

"What happened to the two men in robes" she asks noting his appearance?

"They left after our fight…"

"Come on I will carry you we have to get back to Konoha/"

"Hhhmmm why should I trust you"

"You don't have much of a choice…"

She hesitates but she lets him carry her bridal style back to Konoha and she soon falls asleep against his tanned chest listening to his heart beat…

That's CH. 2 for you guys hoped you enjoyed it I've stayed up for 3 hours typing/writing it so reviews would be nice…


	3. The Arrangement

**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters……It would be cool if I did tho LoL**

Fifteen minutes later one mile from Konoha.

He looked down at her and realized that she was asleep and started thinking of how beautiful she was.

"NO…. I shouldn't be thinking this she's like five years younger than me."

"**Does that really matter Kit." **

"Of course it does what will other people think."

"**Since when did what other people think matter**."

"Well. That's true but even if that is the case she probably wouldn't be interested in me anyway."

"**Damn it Kit are you trying to live your life alone. Do you not want happiness? If you don't try you're going to wake up everyday thinking what if I had done things differently." **

"I guess your right."

"**Kit." **

"Yea."

"**You do realize that you stopped right."**

"Sweatdrops…"

"**Oh and by the way shes waking up."**

_Hmmm where am I …oh yeah those shinobi and that one guy that was beat up_? The said girl looks up and sees naruto looking down at her with those mysterious purple eyes.

"You okay?"

"Hai Im fine, why are we not in Konoha yet" she asks no longer looking into his eyes but sitting on his lap and cuddling into his neck for warmth.

"Im to tired to continue to Konoha, that battle took more out of me than I though. Whats your name he asks?"

"Oh, It's Hanabi" she says already half asleep. Naruto put his arms around her fragile body and let darkness consume him.

He woke up feeling a presence and immediately put his blade to the neck of the victim.

"Whoa naruto no need to get violent I was just searching for you the test has already started you know. But due to the circumstances ill reschedule the test and let this slide, she is a bit young tho but from the looks of you id say shes feisty and a Hyuuga no less." Perverted Giggles come from the said man.

Naruto slams the side of the blade into the mans face. "That's not what happened kakashi; I attacked two guys in cloaks that were kidnapping her" he says quietly as not to wake her.

"A kidnapping so that's what all the fuss was about well im going back to Konoha and rescheduling the test. Ill inform Hokage-Sama of your where abouts. Have fun." Said Kakashi as he leaves giggling perversely.

"What's with all the noise" says Hanabi as she brings her head off of his chest and yawns only to put it right back and hug him.

He laughs silently and puts his arms around he two…"nothing" he says softly.

"What time is it?"

_Hhhmmm well the test started at 8:00 and if Kakashi is always late like he was yesterday and he had to have time to search for me then id say 12:00_

"12:00 I think…"

"Hmmm"

Both just sat there enjoying the others presence for neither had felt much love in their life one because of an undeserved reputation and the other because of being part of a very prestigious clan with very strict rules.

She looked up at him again and put her hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you for saving me."

Naruto looks down at her and kisses her again she kisses back until.

Five minutes later LoL

They break the kiss he says we should get you back to the Hyuugas he says.

"But what about us?" She asks harshly.

"Don't worry Ill talk to your father about it when we get their" he said surprised. "But for now go to sleep Ill wake you when I get their."

In Konoha Near the Hyuuga Compound

"Hanabi were here Naruto" says as he gently puts her on the ground

"Hai" she says as she steps foot on the ground and starts to walk alongside naruto toward the Hyuuga compound.

At the gate

"Hanabi-Sama says the guards are you okay the demon didn't hurt you did he."

Hanabi glares fiercely at the guard and then leads naruto through the domain by the hand until she gets to her fathers office and releases his hand to knock.

"Come in."

"Hanabi are you alright" as he glances at Naruto.

"Im fine Tou-san naruto saved me."

Naruto though he seen a hint of surprise on his face but then it disappeared.

"Oh, who exactly did he save you from."

"Oh just a few weak Nuke-nin" says naruto.

He takes a suspicious glance at naruto,

"Is that right Hanabi?"

_Wait that isn't right but then again he must be lying for a reason_…."Hai Tou-san."

"Well naruto your clothes say differently."

Naruto smiled, "when I said weak I meant by your standard Hiashi-Sama."

Hanabi looks over at naruto and for the first time notices his apparel or whats left of tit which isn't much, you could see his six-pack, muscular arms, and most of his legs which is a lot, and for the first time for as long as she can remember she blushed, she Hyuuga Hanabi blushed it was unheard of. Unfortunately or fortunately which ever way you look at it she wasn't the only one that noticed this.

As he said this he looked to naruto for a reaction and after he got his answer he was satisfied, he then noticed his daughter's reaction, _Hanabi blushing; perhaps I can use this to my advantage _thoughtHiashi.

"Hanabi may I speak to naruto alone" questioned Hiashi?

_What does he want from naruto-kun???_

She looked over at him to see him nod his head and left with a Hai Tou-san.

"Naruto im guessing you know about your…uh tenant" Hiashi said.

"Hai, what of it naruto" said looking at his nails which had black fingernail polish on them.

"Im sure you know that you're not well liked by most so I have a proposition for you…"

"Oh and what is this proposition" naruto said?

"I want you to marry my daughter Hanabi," Hiashi said surprising naruto. By doing this you will then be a Hyuuga and have political support from the clan, which will protect you from anything the council tries mainly because I am the head of it and I have the most influence.

"Why would you wed your daughter to me?"

"Three reasons, 1 you will protect her from anybody that tries to harm her, 2 By marrying someone that is not of the clan she will not be given the seal of the Brach house, 3 I totally forgot."

"Sweatdrops are you serious?"

"Yes I forgot my third reason."

"O.k. So when will this marriage take place."

"A week from now in this office."

"Alright but she will live with me."

"I don't think two people can fit into your apartment naruto."

"Oh that place, that's just a cover up im actually living….somewhere else lets just say that."

"Alright im guessing you want to keep the funeral private."

"Yes I would prefer that."

"Good her husband shall be anonymous to the public and I will be the only one attending including those of you're choosing says Hiashi."

"Should I tell her or do you want to" says naruto?

"I will, just make sure you come around."

"Hai" says naruto as he turns to leave.

"Oh and naruto."

"Hai."

"Welcome to the family."

"….Thanks."

Naruto walks out to find Hanabi Pacing around staring at the floor.

_Naruto I hope your okay, damn I hate waiting_ "naruto please hurry."

"You called" says naruto as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her as she moans his name, Hanabi Ill be back tomorrow but for I think you should speak to your father naruto says as he turns her around and kisses her one last time before he seductively whispers bye in her ear as he shunshined out of the building.

At the Hokages tower…………………………………………………………………….

"Yo."

"Naruto just where the hell have you been and what the hell happened to you" said the old man?

"Well about that."

"You know what forget I have to talk to you sit down."

"Oh, alright" said naruto in an annoyed voice.

"Naruto I think your mother may be alive."

"WHAT!!!!"

"We will take a blood sample, if you let us and get a test done to be sure but I wont say anything until then, Wolf."

"Hai Hokage-Sama."

"Take some of narutos blood and take it to the lab."

"Hai."

"Naruto if you will."

Naruto hastily pulled his arm over to the ANBU.

"Hold still please." He said as he gently sticks the needle in his veins and shunshins out after hes got the blood.

"Naruto I am not sure how this will turn up and, Im sorry for stressing you."

"Don't worry about it old man."

"Hey old man."

"Hai naruto."

"Im getting married."

"…………WHAT…"

"Are you serious, who?"

"Hyuuga Hanabi."

"B...Buuu…But why…"

"It's an arranged marriage that Hiashi setup to both of our benefit…"

"Listen I can't go into details but what I can say is that it is in a week in Hiashi's office and I want you to be there."

"Alright said Sarutobi, come here tomorrow for the test results, she will be there to naruto."

"Alright," said naruto softly…

As he walked out of the room…

"Wow what a day…"

"**You said it Kit."**

Naruto Shunshined into his house, took a shower, and fell asleep pondering a certain girl and what the next day would bring…

(Well hoped you liked it I've been up another 3 hours writing this one, again reviews would be nice…)


	4. The test

**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters……It would be cool if I did tho LoL**

"**Wake the hell up Gaki…"**

"What???"

"**You need to go to the Hokage tower and get the results for the blood test Baka…"**

"Oh right…"

After a quick shower and some different clothes the said boy appeared into the Sandaimes office with an anxious expression.

"Naruto…"

"Hai… get on with it old man"

"The test was positive …Come in Kurenai"

The red eyed jounin walks in looking at naruto and he in turn continues to look at her…

"…..You're fucking shitting me, Shes my mother…"

"Sweatdrops…"

"Naruto…Im sorry" Said Kurenai.

"For what," he asks.

For not being there for you shes says as she falls to the floor crying…She then feels strong arms come around her…"It wasn't your fault."

Sarutobi felt that this was an appropriate time to leave the room…

"I know but still I…I…I….should have known….similarities between me and your father…"

"The room temperature drops several degrees…Don't…Don't…..talk about him around me alright…..She nods in response…"

"It…It's…okay" naruto said…

"What will happen from here" said Kurenai…

"Simple you will move in with me and Hanabi…"

"Hanabi, the Hyuuga Hanabi…"

"Yea im kind of in an arranged marriage with her said naruto both now standing…"

"When's the wedding."

"6 days in Hyuuga Hiashis office…You come if you want…"

"I would like that says Kurenai."

"Me too, listen I have to go to training for Kakashis test said naruto, heres the directions to my house. It's on the outskirts of konoha near the forest of Death. Ill be home as soon as I can."

As he says this he pulls out a little orange book and starts to giggle perversely.

"Hey kaa-san why is your face all right and why do you look like your about to kill someone naruto says backing up."

Kurenai sighs and quickly calms down at hearing naruto call her mother and decides to just kill Kakashi later. "Good luck Naruto." Says Kurenai as she kisses him on the forehead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At training ground 7

"Yo sorry Im late I was at the dry cleaners picking up my clothes" says two voices at the same time.

"LIARS" yells a very ugly …creature…oh no wait that's sakura…my bad.

"Hn" says a semi-retarded emo kid.

Naruto looks over hearing someone using the same excuse that he did, "Oh hey kakashi."

"Hey naruto, so uh how did it go?"

"Nothing happened Kakashi."

"Oh come on naruto you can trust me," said Kakashi leading him away by the arm.

"Fine." "Be in Hyuuga Hiashis office at 12:00 P.M. 6 days from now, I have a surprise for you."

A series of perverted giggles.

"Ummm. Kakashi shouldn't we start the test soon" says naruto still reading Icha Icha Paradise giggling.

"Oh yeah right."

……………………….Back with sakura and sasuke……………………………….

"Alright there are two bells. Each of you have to get one by any means necessary two pass the test" says kakashi.

"But sensei there is only two bells and there are three people."

"Hai that's right one of you will not pass this test," says Kakashi.

"Oh and did I forget to mention that you only have two hours" says kakashi.

Needless to say each disappears to their own respectable hiding place.

……………….With Naruto………………………………………..

_So Kakashi is trying to divide us, Divide and Conquer I see, so we need to work together_. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. "Okay you find Sakura and explain the situation to her," Says naruto as he talks to his clone, "then find sasuke with sakura and try to kill his ego so that he will work with us." "If you can't then just henge into him and use Taijutsu against Kakashi while I focus on cutting the string that attaches the bells."

"Hai."

"Now its time for some fun, says Naruto as he jumps into the clearing. Hey Kakashi."

"Naruto nice of you to join me," said Kakashi as he put his book up and got into a Taijutsu stance.

"Hn." Naruto goes in for an uppercut Kakashi grabs his arm and pulls a kunai out and tries to slit his throat but naruto uses his left blade and blocks and pushes kakashi off and does a roundhouse to kick to kakashi head only for it to turn into smoke.

"Impressive naruto I don't think you're a normal genin."

"Then you would be right said naruto," as his eyes cleared his surroundings for kakashi.

"Your good but skill alone will not pass this test says the silver haired man."

"Oh and what will," said naruto already knowing the answer.

"I can't say."

"Fine I guess I will have to beat it out of you," said naruto as he started fending off multiple Kage Bunshins, after he destroys the last one he senses a chakra signature below him and punches the ground and pulls out yet again a Kage Bunshin that dissipates into smoke.

"Where the hell are you Kakashi," Gasp "The Bunshin its gone." Sasuke and sakura says naruto as he rushes off to save them.

………………………..With the pink haired creature and sasuke………………….

_What the hell, _though Sasuke as he looked at the Pink lump on the ground "What happened to her said sasuke."

"Oh her she fainted after a little Genjutsu," said kakashi.

"Hn that just proves I don't need her or anyone else for that matter," said sasuke

(Wow you guys that have read this far have no idea how much I want to just quit typing right now and call this a chapter. My mood has totally been destroyed by some colorful reviews. So for those that are reading listen there is not going to be a Naru/Hanabi lemon for quite a while, I never said naruto though she was hot at her current age. I never even made a sexual reference, and no Hanabi is not too young to get married. She is old enough to get the cursed seal by the Hyuuga council standards so in my opinion she is old enough to get married. So there I feel slightly better and some good reviews would be nice…Thx Tate/envayne)

"Arrogance has led many to their downfall sasuke I do not want the same for you," said kakashi.

Sasuke only gives a Hn in response and attacks kakashi (I do not feel like typing it out, just think the scene from the naruto anime where sasuke attacks kakashi, I am sorry and I know I shouldn't do this but I feel horrible and the only reason I am still typing it is for you guys or whoever is reading it)

"Hey sasuke" Naruto said as he laughs hysterically at him being almost completely underground.

"Shut up dobe just get me out of here, I need a bell." Rings from the clock.

"Sorry Sasuke looks like we are too late," says naruto still chuckling as he helps sasuke out of the ground.

……………………………At the posts……………………….

"Well looks like you guys failed," said kakashi.

"Sasuke–kun your alive," says the now awake sakura.

"Hn."

"Not only did you fail but you totally missed the point of the test," said kakashi, "and I had such high hopes for you."

Sakura looks at kakashi "but sensei the purpose of the test was to get the bells wasn't it."

"No sakura the test was teamwork," says a now annoyed naruto.

"Naruto if you knew the purpose of the test why did you not use that knowledge" said kakashi.

"I tried but sakura refused to help saying if that were true then sasuke-kun would be the one to notice it and sasuke is such a pompous ass that he refused to have help and decided to pull the lone wolf bullshit."

"I see well looks like you guys pass, you are now officially team 7 congratulations" said kakashi. "Oh and sakura, sasuke I would be thanking naruto if I were you its thanks to him that you passed," said kakashi.

"Bye" said Kakashi as he shunshined away along with naruto leaving sakura tied to the stump and sasuke walking away leaving her there while she was begging for her Sasuke-kun to save her.

…………………………………….Hyuuga compound…………………………..

"Ahhh naruto, nice of you to join me says Hiashi."

"Yea I was around and decided to drop by," said naruto.

"I see, so who all have you invited to the wedding?"

"Three people the old man, Kakashi Sensei, and my kaa-san Yuuhi Kurenai."

Hiashi looks at naruto strangely, "I see I won't ask he says, Hanabis in here room ill take you there you two need to talk."

"Sighs."

"Well lets go says Hiashi."

(So there is Ch. 4 again reviews would be nice. I hope you guys enjoyed it I should update soon it depends on how I feel but the more reviews and such I get the more motivated ill be so yea…thx tate/envayne)


	5. The Confusion

**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters……It would be cool if I did tho LoL.**

**BoldKyuubi**

_Italics__thoughts_

_I followed him, Hiashi. Yes I followed, there wasn't a choice…_

_Kyuubi said that I would wake up every day thinking what if I had done things differently but I think im still going to wake up everyday thinking that…_

_My past, it's haunted…My future will be no different. I don't want that for them but what choice do I have now._

_At first I was happy not only will I have a wife despite her age, but I will also have a mother, my mother._

_Do I really want this darkness that I call a life for them…? Of course not but I can't just take back all that I've done, all that I've said…_

_Do I have the power to protect them…? Yes I have the power to protect them physically, but mentally im not so sure. What should I do?_

"Here we are said Hiashi. Ill leave you to talk to her." "Ill be in my office if you need me Hiashi said with a semi-anxious expression."

He walks in to the room to find Hanabi staring at the wall in disarray.

"Hanabi… How do you feel about this marriage?" "Are you okay with it naruto asks softly?"

"Out of every person in the village you're the one I would want to marry," she says while looking at him with a small smile.

Naruto sits by her on her bed and lays back looking up at the ceiling with a confused expression.

_Everything is all right now. The doubt, the dread, and the pain it's gone, what is this feeling that I get around her… Do I really like her, no do I love her or is she just an outlet for my pain. I don't want to use her like that but I am not even sure of my feelings yet… Only time will tell, I have to wait and figure out my feelings. I don't have a choice._

Hanabi lays her head on his chest. "What's wrong Naruto-kun" she asks?

"Nothing Hanabi, just lost in though" he says with his arms supporting his head.

"Oh, then what are you thinking about" she asks with a curious look on her face.

"Everything" he says with a small sad laugh at the end of it.

"There something you're not telling me" she said as she forced him to look at her.

"Oh come on Hanabi I was being honest, im just lost in though" he said subtly.

"Whatever" she grumbles as she finds herself a place in between his neck and shoulder to sleep on and cuddles up to him as she lets sleep consume her.

(2 hours later)Naruto eyes fluttered open as he realized that Hanabi was still asleep and she was also on top of him…_I need to get out of here…His eyes scanned his surroundings for something to replace himself with_…_A pillow, hhmmm….sighs that still doesn't help much…_

"_**How about a Kawarimi no jutsu**__ (I hope that's right if not then someone message me-thx) __**eh kit"**_

"_Oh good idea" _**Kawarimi no jutsu**he whispers silently as he is replaced with a pillow.

"**Well im going back to sleep but first, what did I tell you about showing your true potential" says the Kyuubi.**

"You said to only show if I needed to which I did."

"**Whatever, but if you get into some deep shit then you're on your own**."

"Wow thanks Kyuu" says naruto sarcastically.

"**Your welcome."**

_Well I need to go train, all this stress is killing me,_ naruto told himself mentally.

………………. (At the waterfall)…………………………………………………

Naruto lands at the edge of the waterfall where the water flows. (A.K.A. the top by the river) Well well well look who's here naruto says to himself.

He jumps down to the water. "So Kisame, Itachi what are you doing here" says naruto without a care in the world.

"Were here to offer you a proposition" says Itachi.

"Yeah well im getting a lot of those lately, so what is yours" naruto said pulling out Icha Icha paradise.

"We let you live and you take us to the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi" said Kisame.

"Why would you need the Jinchuuriki?"

"We are Akatsuki, our mission is to collect all nine of the bijuu and become the most powerful shinobi in the world" said Kisame grinning.

"Kisame were you born retarded" asked Itachi shaking his head?

"Hey what was that for" said Kisame?

"What was it for, WHAT WAS IT FOR? Kisame you just told him all about our organization and its plans, why don't you just go ahead and tell him where our base is" asked Itachi.

Hey great idea, okay naruto listen your going to go to the border of kumo and then go 5 miles Southeast and then, hey you know what Ill write it down for you says Kisame who gets out a pencil and paper while Itachi slams his head into a tree and naruto facefaults.

Itachi then uses **Amaterasu** on the pencil and paper.

"Hey what the hell Itachi you almost burnt me" said Kisame angrily.

"I am not even going to respond to that" replies Itachi.

"Now we are going to give you one more chance." "Do you know where the Jinchuuriki is or not" asks Itachi?

"You still have not given me a reason to tell you says naruto. His response being more of a statement than a question."

"If you tell us you will live longer, if only slightly," says Itachi smirking sadistically.

"Sorry but I think ill take my chances fighting you" says naruto.

He then disappears in smoke only to reappear behind Itachi with a kick to his head but Itachi goes into smoke proving it was a Kage Bunshin, where is he says naruto with anxiety until Kisame appears in front of him with his Samehada trying to cut off Narutos head but naruto leans back and does a back flip over the blade using the momentum of the flip to enforce the power of his cut from the blade in his boot effectively disabling Kisames movement due to him not only have a huge ass cut on his chest but he also lets emotions take over.

As Itachi waits for the right moment to strike Kisame furiously but also clumsily tries to strike naruto with his Samehada but naruto keeps using his agility and size to his advantage even tho he's starting to feel the effects of the Samehadas chakra eating ability.

Damn it Gaki, just die said Kisame for the 8th time that day.

Strike after strike naruto dodge Itachi was wondering if Kisame had lost it until he gets naruto over his left leg and that is when Itachi took advantage of this opportunity **Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu**.

_Oh shit my leg what the hell am I going to do now_, though naruto, that's when he noticed the chakra signature coming up behind him. "Perfect."

You're dead now Gaki said Kisame as he prepared to cut naruto in half or shred. Whatever you prefer. Naruto chose this time to use most of his chakra to perform a very strong Kawarimi no jutsu on Itachi before the fireball hit him which resulted in a very shredded/crisp Itachi and a toasted shark. He decided that there was no reason to use a Katon jutsu to burn them because they were already unrecognizable and settled for throwing them down stream while keeping the Samehada as a souvenir seeing as how it was the only thing to the flames survive.

_Well that was close_ though naruto. "That just goes to show that you should never forget the basics" he said sleepily as he started to limp home waiting anxiously for his wound to heal.

……………………..Narutos house……………………..

With his wound mostly healed thanks to the Kyuubis healing abilities he decided to change clothes as to not create any suspicious. After pulling out a scroll from his bloody pants he did a number of seals and changes clothes behind a tree.

Naruto walks in to spot Kurenai on the couch asleep still in her ninja attire and smiles seeing her lying there peacefully.

"Hey Kaa-san wake up" said naruto with a happy smile at the though of what he just said. He gently shakes her to rouse her from her sleep.

She looks up at him sleepily and sits up on the couch. "Hey naruto-kun when did you get home" she asked?

"Just a minute ago, have you gotten moved in yet" he asks while reading his little orange book.

"Yea I got Asuma to help me this morning," she said glaring at the book.

"Hhmmm does he know who you have moved in with" asked naruto as he sat down beside her ignoring the glare.

"No I told him I was moving in with a friend and all he said was that whoever lives in the forest of death is crazy" said Kurenai while giggling.

"That is most likely true," said naruto laying his head on her lap while reading his book.

She only laughs while running her hands through his black hair. "Hey Naruto?"

"Hai Kaa-san."

"You used to have blond hair how did you change that and the rest of your body?"

"I wanted nothing to do with the teme so I got the Kyuubi to change my Genetic code to my mothers, to yours," he said softly enjoying her touch going through his hair.

She looked at him slightly surprised at the though of getting your genetics changed. "I understand your hate for him naruto and honestly im starting to feel the same way" she said sadly her hands no longer going through his hair but resting upon his neck and forehead.

"Thank you Kaa-san."

"For what naruto."

"For accepting me" he said as he snuggled into her lap. (Nothing perverted meant at this)

Kurenai just smiled at him and waited for him to fall asleep so she could replace a pillow for her lap and got ready for the jounin meeting.

(Authors Note-Well that's a Ch. I hope you guys like it because I think it came along perfectly…Almost….Anyways Reviews would be great……Oh and before I forget I know some people think I fucked up with this pairing and Hanabi's age but I would like to point out that the relationship has started because of a need for love and acceptance…I know many of you readers know that feeling of loneliness and hopelessness where your willing to take any kind of comfort just to feel better. This is how their relationship started in this story and I plan to make it grow into Love, so there is my reason…….

Oh and when you review, tell what you think I did right and what you think I should change so I can improve the story…Oh and one more thing, If you put my story in your C2 then at least leave a review…No im serious…Thx-Tate/envayne)


	6. The Unexpected

**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters……It would be cool if I did tho LoL.**

**BoldKyuubi**

_Italics__thoughts_

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"What happened," asked naruto?

"**I am not sure but if I was guessing then I would say that you feel asleep" said Kyuubi with hardly contained sarcasm.**

"No shit" said naruto sarcastically as he climbed off the couch. "How many days till the wedding" said naruto?

"**Five I think, oh and you know that kakashi should be at the training grounds by now" right**.

"I do now" said naruto rushing to take a shower and jerk his clothes on.

………………………………….At the training grounds…………………………….

"Yo sorry im late I was busy sleeping after battling two S-class Nuke-nin" said naruto happily, who was also in a good mood from his moment with Kurenai. (Feeling the love of a parent for those of you that are dense.)

"Liar" yelled a very ugly creature.

"Hn" Sasuke grumbled.

"Nice of you too join us naruto" said Kakashi while reading his book.

"Yeah yeah you're welcome," said naruto with a kind of annoyed sarcasm in his voice with a playful smile to go along with it.

"So what will we be doing today sensei," asked a pink headed banshee.

"Well, you and sasuke will spar while I spar with naruto."

"But sensei shouldn't sasuke spar with you because he is obviously the best" said sakura swooning over him like she's his bitch… She probably is anyway.

"No sakura, this is for the best" said kakashi with a tone that promised pain if his actions were questioned.

Sakura followed sasuke all the while asking him out on dates.

"Thanks sensei" said naruto with a grateful expression, or at least kakashi though that was a grateful expression it was hard to tell with the mask that naruto has on.

_Hhmmm naruto has perfected my own technique_ though Kakashi still giggling while reading his precious book.

"Don't mention it besides I got something out of it to you know" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Oh and what did you get" asked naruto while also noticing Kakashi waving his hand for him to follow the older ninja.

"I get to spend time with my favorite pupil" said kakashi with a smile which was noted due to the u shape his eye made.

Naruto only laughed.

…………………………..3 hours late and an even match between naruto and Kakashi...

"I knew you were not a normal genin naruto but this is unreal" says kakashi panting….

"You shouldn't be surprised Kakashi."

"Oh and why shouldn't I" asked kakashi as he sat down by a tree and pulled out his favorite book.

"I have to be strong kakashi, how do you think I am still alive" said naruto with the villagers in his mind.

"Point taken."

"…. So naruto what is this thing you have me coming to" asked kakashi curiously.

"I can trust that you wont tell right" said naruto?

Kakashi puts his hand over his chest in a hurt motion, "Oh naruto what kind of a sensei would I be if I betrayed you" says kakashi with his eye closed.

"Do you really think that low of me" says kakashi with his eye opening slightly to look at naruto.

Naruto merely laughs, "It's a wedding" he says very bluntly.

"A wedding" Kakashi asks curiously?

"Hai, don't ask" says naruto with a frown.

"The Hyuuga girl" asked Kakashi?

"You have a keen eye, said naruto"

"Oh don't be surprised naruto it was obvious, said Kakashi."

"For you I Suppose" said naruto.

"Hey sensei shouldn't we go and check on pinky" said naruto.

Sweatdrops.

"Hai, I kind of forgot about her and sasuke" said kakashi.

………………………………East side of training ground 7………………

"OH GOD NO STOP IT, GET AWAY FROM THERE NOOOOO."

"What the hell is that noise" said Kakashi.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

They walk behind a tree to find sakura molesting sasuke.

"HELLLLLLPPPP ME, NARUTO SAVE ME PLEASE OH GOD DON'T LET HER TOUCH ME ANYMORE" said sasuke in tears.

Naruto pitying the boy throws a kunai to cut the ropes while sasuke pulls up his pants jumping on Naruto crying into his shoulder.

"I told you he was gay" said naruto to Kakashi quietly while Kakashi pulls out his wallet.

"But Sasuke-kun didn't you like what I did" asks sakura in an attempt to be sexy?

Sasuke cries harder.

_Poor guy_, though Kakashi and Naruto.

"Hey its okay sasuke I won't let that creature touch you anymore" says Naruto trying to comfort him.

"Reee…aaa…lly you'd do that for me" asked sasuke looking up at him.

_Uuummm shit what do I say now? "_Hai of course I would" says naruto sheepishly.

Sasuke lays his head on Narutos shoulder and falls asleep mumbling about scary pink headed creatures molesting him.

"What the hell did I get myself into" naruto mumbles.

"Well think of it this way, your getting your self a future ally" says kakashi while holding sakura on his back after knocking her out.

"Well I guess your right" says naruto who is in all honesty bisexual and doesn't care that much anyway.

"Okay Kakashi you take sakura to her house and I will take sasuke home.

Kakashi merely giggles in response while reading his book.

_How the hell is he still reading his books_ wonders naruto who is carrying sasuke bridal style?

…………….Uchiha Compound………………………………..

Naruto places Sasuke in what he guesses is the master bedroom of the whole Uchiha Estate, but as he tries to leave sasuke grabs his arm.

_Damn it Sasuke let go,_ naruto mentally yells.

"No don't go," sasuke mumbles so softly that Naruto wasn't even sure of what he said.

"Fuck I can not believe im doing" this says naruto as he climbs into the bed next to sasuke.

Sasuke cuddles up to him and unconsciously lays his head comfortably in between Narutos neck and shoulder with his legs intertwined with the other boys as they both fall asleep.

...1 Hour later...

_Holy fucking shit what the hell did I do,_ screams sasuke mentally as he looks up at the rousing naruto.

"Hey Sasuke" says naruto as he looks in another direction.

"Dobe, what happened" asked Sasuke very loudly.

"You don't remember getting molested by sakura," asked naruto surprised.

Sasuke softened his gaze as he remembered what had happened and just laid his head on Narutos chest again.

"What now" asked Sasuke softly?

"How does friends with benefits sound to you teme," said naruto with a smirk.

"It sounds great" said sasuke.

"On one condition" said Naruto.

"What's that" asked Sasuke curiously?

"You're the Uke" said naruto with another smirk.

Sasuke merely stared for a while then smiled and said, "condition accepted" as he pulls Narutos mask down to look at the face that he so greatly admired and kissed naruto softly on the lips until he started kissing Narutos neck which earned a shove from naruto who climbed on top of Sasuke while straddling the smaller boys hips and pinned the boys hands above his head and started removing the boys pants while kissing the boys neck which resulted in giving him multiple hickeys.

Sasuke moans Narutos name as he removes Sasukes boxers and takes his lips to another more appreciated place and takes Sasukes hard member into his mouth.

After a couple of minutes Sasuke releases himself into Naruto while screaming the older teen's name. Naruto swallows every bit of it who in turn takes his clothes off and tells Sasuke to suck on his fingers who does as he is commanded.

After Narutos fingers are sufficiently wet he sticks one in to Sasukes hole and waits for the smaller teen to adjust and then sticks a second in and does a scissor motion as Sasuke bites his lip in pain.

"Shhhhh its okay" says naruto as he kisses Sasuke on the lips to distract him from the pain.

"Dobe" says Sasuke sarcastically with teary eyes.

Naruto doesn't respond as he slowly pushes himself into Sasuke while still kissing the boy to calm him.

_Ahh it hurts_ though Sasuke until little by little it turned to pleasure as he started to scream Narutos name louder than ever before as the older boy thrusted into him faster and faster.

_God Sasuke is so tight _though Naruto as he stifled the moans from escaping his mouth until he released himself into the boy later on in the night, both teens screaming each others names.

"God Naruto" said Sasuke panting as he brung his nails from Narutos back with blood on them.

Naruto pulled himself out of the boy and fell over next the brunette and laughed while pulling the other boy close to his chest as they fell asleep.

……………………………………….3 hours later………………..

Naruto climbed out of the bed and gathered his clothes as he prepared to leave when he felt the other boys hand on his wrist.

"Where are you going" asked Sasuke with Desperation in his eyes?

"I have to go Sasuke" said naruto as he knelt onto the bed to kiss the younger teen.

"But what about us" asked Sasuke Sadly?

"Like I said friends with benefits" said naruto smiling as he prepared to exit via window.

"Ill be here if you ever need me Sasuke, after all that's what friends are for" said naruto smirking as he left through the window.

Sasuke only smiled as he lay down to sleep.

……………………………Narutos house…………………………………….

"Naruto where have you been" asked Kurenai angrily until she noticed the hickeys.

"Oh about that, well you see I was coming home until I seen this little old lady in this pond and I just had to help her" said naruto.

"Oh bullshit naruto don't think I don't see those marks on your neck" said Kurenai.

"Oh about that" said Naruto.

"Naruto she is too young" said Kurenai.

"But it wasn't with her" said naruto hastily.

"Damn it naruto that makes it worse, you can't just sleep with any girl you want." "You getting married soon you know."

"But Kaa-san it wasn't even with a girl" said naruto before he realized what he had said.

"What it was with a guy, who" asked Kurenai with a slight blush at the though of her son being Bisexual.

"Uchiha Sasuke" mumbled naruto as he hid his face behind his favorite book.

"Naruto speak up I can't hear you" commanded Kurenai.

"Uchiha Sasuke" said naruto hastily.

"Sighs just don't let Hanabi find out, by the way naruto are you Bi or what" asked Kurenai as she sat down on his couch as he sat beside her.

"Im Bi" said naruto as he yet again put his head on her lap letting her fingers run through his hair.

"Okay but why did you do it" asked Kurenai?

"Hey I need some release" said naruto bluntly. "I mean come on I am not going to get any from Hanabi for what? "Five years" said Naruto again very bluntly.

Kurenai only laughed and said, "I get your point."

"Naruto im going to bed" said Kurenai as she walked off but was stopped by Naruto.

Um Kaa-san?

"Hai Naruto, what is it asked" Kurenai noting his dejected expression?

Um can I….. You know, sleep with you tonight" asked naruto embarrassed?

That's when Kurenai realized yet again what his childhood was like. "Of course Naruto-kun" said Kurenai

"Thanks Kaa-san" said naruto following her ready to fall asleep.

"But before you do you have to shower and change" said Kurenai giggling.

"Hai" said naruto walking towards the shower.

…………………………….15 minutes later and a clean Naruto……………

Naruto steps into Kurenais room and closes the door and falls onto the bed.

"So" Kurenai asks "were you Seme or Uke?"

Naruto Sweatdrops, "I was Seme" he says yet again enjoying his mother's fingers through his hair.

She only giggles continuing the motion with her fingers until he falls asleep.

"Good night Naruto-kun" Says Kurenai as she kisses him on the forehead.

(Well that's a chapter with some unexpected surprises but personally I loved this one it was so easy to write. Just so you guys know I am Bisexual and that's one of the reasons I made Naruto Bi and honestly this was not planned I just kept writing and before I knew it I had written a lemon between Naruto and Sasuke, It was way easier than I though it would be. But yea review. Oh and for those that don't like Gay and Bi people then don't bother sending mean shit all right. So yeah Review Thx Tate/envayne)


	7. The Marriage

**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters……It would be cool if I did tho LoL.**

**BoldKyuubi**

_Italics__thoughts_

...four days later………………………………….

_Wow a lot has happened_ though Naruto as he pondered the happenings of the past week. _First I save Hanabi then there is an arranged marriage, I find out that my mother is alive; next I fuck Sasuke, Hanabi gets moved in, and then Sasuke starts dating Kiba of all people. This wasn't exactly public knowledge tho. Guess my fun with him is over._

"Naruto-kun are you ready" asks Kurenai?

"Hai Kaa-san" says Naruto Nervously.

"Well come on there waiting on you to start the ceremony."

"Hai."

Naruto walks into the room with Kakashi, Hiashi, Kurenai and the Old man looking at him expectantly, while Hanabi was looking at the now very interesting wall.

Naruto chooses this moment to stand beside her where Hiashi's desk used to be.

Sarutobi then gives the wedding speech or whatever. (Sorry I am not to familiar with weddings, the ones I have been to I was to busy checking chicks out to know what the actual formalities are tho LoL…Sry P.S. there were no hot guys there so I couldn't check any guys out)

"Do you Naruto take Hanabi as your lovely wedded wife?"

"Hai."

"And do you Hanabi take Yuuhi Naruto as your Husband?"

"Hai."

They put the chosen rings on the others finger.

"You may now kiss the bride/groom or whatever" says the Hokage as Naruto turns from everyone as he takes off his mask and kisses Hanabi for a solid two minutes. Needless to say Hanabi comes out looking like Hinata.

Clapping ensues from Kakashi, and Kurenai while the old man smiles and Hiashi smirks.

Kakashi walks up to Naruto and whispers in his ear, "hey naruto meet me at the Shadows fall tonight at nine." Shadows fall was a place that naruto recognized as a well known bar at the more _adult_ district of Konoha.

Hiashi walks up to Naruto as Hanabi is talking to Kurenai.

Hiashi stares at Naruto for a good five minutes as Naruto raises an eyebrow waiting for Hiashi to say something. Hiashi then walks away as Naruto Sweatdrops.

_Okay that was weird_ though Naruto a little confused but then again that is Hyuuga Hiashi for you though Naruto to himself.

"Congratulations Naruto" says Sarutobi as he discreetly hands Naruto a scroll full of Jutsu as he exits the room via Shunshin.

"Naruto I am going to Anko's for the night, I trust the two will be okay by yourselves" says Kurenai with a hint playfulness in her voice as she Shunshins out of the room not waiting for a response from the two.

"Well Hanabi we should get going" said Naruto as he grabs her hand and Shunshins to his… there house.

"Im going to take a shower" said Naruto all the while thinking of how quiet Hanabi was being.

Kay

……………………………..After Narutos shower………………………………………

Naruto gets out of the shower and changes into night clothes and walks out of the bathroom.That is when Naruto remembered Kakashis invitation and decided to send a Kage Bunshin in his place

Naruto sees that Hanabi had already taken a shower in another bathroom and had lain down to sleep. _Wow I took longer on a shower than Hanabi hehe. _

_I guess I'll just crawl in beside her _thinks Naruto as he lies down under the covers and pulls Hanabi to his chest as she unconsciously snuggles into the newfound warmth as they both fall into a deep sleep.

Hanabi yet again woke up to with her head cuddled into Narutos neck and his strong arms wrapped protectively around her slim figure and she was getting used, not that it was a bad thing in the slightest but this feeling was just so… foreign to her.

But she honestly would not have it any other way if she had a choice in the matter.

After her moment of contemplation she wiggled free of Narutos hold and went to shower and change clothes.

Hanabi begins to think while taking a shower. _What now. Sure im married but what do I do, just live the rest of my life out as I had planned to before. No, I had planned to become head of the Hyuuga but im a Yuuhi now. How have my plans changed. Who am I kidding I can't even ask myself that until I know what my plans are. So what are they really, I know that I want to become a shinobi but what then. I guess ill have to figure the rest of this out later,_ though Hanabi as she was now perfectly clean.

Naruto put his arms around her and laid his chin on her head as he chuckled at her blush and walked around to her front to give her a passionate kiss and then walked away in full blown laughter.

"Hey Hanabi I'm going to my team meeting so I'll send a Kage Bunshin to escort you to the Hyuuga estates to train with your father" yelled Naruto behind him as he walked to the shower.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, by the way I think I'll stay all night there" yelled Hanabi even louder to get over the noise of the shower.

Hanabi got dressed and headed to the Hyuuga mansion and felt a chakra signature following which she guessed was Narutos Bunshin.

…………………………………With Naruto………………………………..

"Yo, sorry I'm late but a shark attacked my house and I was busy rebuilding it." (oh the Irony)

"Liar" yelled Sakura as Sasuke jumped behind Naruto clinging to his arm and Kakashi raising an eyebrow.

Well lets get started said Kakashi as he created two Kage Bunshin and instructed them to train Sasuke and Sakura extra hard due to the Chuunin exams that is just two days away, he also gave both clones a warning on Sakura to make sure that she doesn't molest Sasuke.

"Okay Naruto as you know experience is the best thing to have in any situation so today we are sparring" said Kakashi.

Kakashi and Naruto got into their stances.

Kakashi slid his left foot forward and kicked off with his right to try and knee Naruto in the ribs but Naruto slid his body sideways to throw Kakashi into a wall that Kakashi flipped and landed on. He then ran throwing Kunai and Shuriken at Naruto; he dodged all but one that he deflected with the metal guard on the top of his hand.

This undoubtedly continues for hours on end, the result is two very beat up shinobi and a black, toasted, and burnt training ground.

"Naruto I have a question" said Kakashi panting.

"Im listening."

"Where does your allegiance lie?"

"If you're wondering if im loyal to Konoha then let's put it this way, as long as I have loved ones in the village then I will protect Konoha."

"I see," said Kakashi thankful that Naruto was on their side fully aware that he was holding some of his power back.

"You know Naruto I think that im learning as much from our spars as you are" said Kakashi.

"Well im glad, after all your getting out of shape" said Naruto as he playfully patted Kakashis tummy.

"Hey I am not" said Kakashi rather childishly.

"Well I have got to go" said naruto as he pulled out his Icha Icha book and Shunshined to his bathroom at home to take a shower. After that he went to the kitchen to find Kurenai making lunch.

"Hello Kaa-san" said as he sat down at the table.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"So your married now, how do you feel?"

"Honestly pretty damn good!"

"Really, how so" asked Kurenai as she scraped some food into two different plates and joined Naruto at the table?

"Well waking up with someone next to you every morning is way better than waking up alone."

"Point taken."

"What about you Kaa-san, is there a special person in your life."

"Well maybe, but I am not sure yet."

"I see, I won't pry but know that I am here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks Naruto-kun" said Kurenai with a small smile on her face as she got their plates and put them in the sink.

"I'm about to go to sleep, want to join me" asked Naruto?

"Yea I'm kind of tired, but let me change first" said Kurenai as she went to her room. Five minutes later she came into Narutos room wearing a Bra, panties, and a silk see-through night gown that went mere inches below her panties, a sight that many shinobi of the village would have died to see. But to Naruto it was just his mother.

She then crawled under the covers and tried to fall asleep but was failing miserably, and after much effort she dozed off only to wake up with her head on Narutos chest finding much needed comfort from it. After many internal battles she gave in and crawled further up his chest and fell asleep on his there with her left arm on his shoulder and her right was in his hair.

Kurenai woke up to a note lying next to her.

_Hey Kaa-san hope you were comfortable last night (Laughs), just though that I would let you know that I've gone training and that your probably going to be late for your team meeting so I'll see you tonight-Naruto_

"Oh shit my team" yelled Kurenai while looking at the clock that read 8:30.

……………………………Else where………………………………………..

We see Naruto on the ground asleep with his book over his eyes dreaming of many different excuses to use when he goes to his team meeting.

(Authors note-Well that's Ch. 7 for your guys. Sorry it took so long but it was a very complicating Ch. and my inspiration had ran dry until ExtremeDiva4 sent me a …encouraging review so thanks for that….Also I know many of you are thinking that Naru/Kurenai are to close but there is no incest. I am just an emotional person and I put my emotions into my fics so yea…Review please-Tate/envayne)


	8. The Emotions

**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters……It would be cool if I did tho LoL.**

**BoldKyuubi**

_Italics__thoughts_

"Yo, sorry im late but this little kid fell down and I just had to help him" said Naruto with a less than believable excuse.

"Liar!!!"

"Yeah whatever Sakura" said Naruto as he pulled out his book more commonly known as Icha Icha paradise.

"So sensei what are we going to be doing today" asked Naruto?

"Well me and you are going to spar while Sakura and Sasuke continue with their training on elemental jutsus and chakra reserves expansion."

"I see" said Naruto as Kakashi created two Kage Bunshins telling them the same thing that he said last time.

…………………….3 ½ hours into Narutos and Kakashis training………………….

As Kakashi and Naruto were training they sensed a Chakra signature.

"Hey Hanabi, what brings you here" asked Naruto?

"You, we are going home."

"What, but why?"

"No questions Naruto, you can train anytime."

"Ummm feisty."

"Shut up Kakashi" yelled Naruto and Hanabi simultaneously.

"(Sighs) alright see you later sensei" said Naruto as he Shunshined him and Hanabi home"

"So Hanabi why did you get me to come home" asks Naruto while sitting down on the couch with Hanabi crawling into his lap?

"Well there is supposed to be Honeymoons after weddings Naruto, and even if we can't go anywhere I would like for me and you to have a day off before you have to compete in the Chuunin Exams."

"Yea I guess your right" said Naruto smiling as he took off his mask and kissed her.

"(Moans) n….n…no Naruto stop."

"What's wrong Hanabi?"

"Nothing it's just that I want to go to the bedroom."

"Oh okay" said Naruto highly confused as he picks up Hanabi as she giggles as he carries her bridal style to their room and lays himself on their bed with her on top.

"Naruto-kun" says Hanabi as she buries her face into his chest.

"Seriously Hanabi what's wrong?"

"The Chuunin exams, j...ju…just promise me you will come back from them…alive."

Naruto puts his hand under her chin and brings up to his face and kisses her slow yet passionately.

"Don't worry I will and besides you didn't even have to say that."

"I know I just wanted to hear it from you" said Hanabi as she cuddled into his chest while getting another reaction from Naruto that she was not familiar with.

_Oh…shit, I am so fucking glad I wear tight._

"_**Imagine if you didn't, you might actually get some from a girl" said Kyuubi snickering.**_

"_Shut up furball even if im married she's still too young."_

"_**That's what you think said Kyuubi his voice dripping with sarcasm."**_

"_What was that Kyuu?"_

"_**What was what" Kyuubi asked innocently?"**_

"Naruto-kun???"

"Huh?"

"I have been shaking you for five minutes, you spaced out."

"Oh sorry" said Naruto.

_**Yeah so am I though Kyuubi with a HUGE grin.**_

"What were you thinking about" asked Hanabi as she once again found her favorite spot in his neck and started to nibble strangely on it.

While Naruto was barely successful at stifling his moans he was also talking a very difficult task if I might add.

"Nothing just the happenings of the past week."

"Really because I don't believe" said Hanabi as she stopped her previous actions and snuggled into his neck.

"Hmm well there's nothing I can do about that now is there" asked Naruto as he pulled out his Icha Icha book to distract himself.

"Guess not" she said already half asleep from cuddling Naruto to death.

……………………………………1 hour later…………………………

"Well Naruto I see that you decided to have a midday nap" said Kurenai said as she leaned over the bed back.

"Guess you could say that" said Naruto pulling his mask up.

"Yeah I guess we could" said Kurenai as she lied to the right of him and snuggled her head into his right shoulder as Hanabi had the left.

Wow im the cuddle monster aren't I said Naruto chuckling softly.

"Yes you're just too lovable" said Kurenai as she was leaning on her son/friend.

"Glad I make you all happy" said Naruto.

"Yeah me too" said Kurenai in giggles.

Naruto just put his arm around her and all three fell asleep content.

(Chappie end-Im sorry its short especially after the long wait but I wanted to end this with this peaceful scene…It even hurts me to end it but I have to, besides I have news…..Due to having and I quote 7352 hits and only 47 reviews I have decided that I need 33 more reviews by the time I update again….Out of the 1500 readers from my estimate im sure that 33 of you can review…Oh and im sorry to those few faithful readers but well there's not much I can say….Im just sorry-Tate/envayne)


	9. The Chuunin Exams

**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters……It would be cool if I did tho LoL.**

**Bold**-**Kyuubi**

_Italics-thoughts_

His thoughts drifted as he felt someone move off of his side. Opening his eyes Naruto seen his young wife walking into the restroom, to take a shower was his guess. Looking to his left side he seen his Kaa-san still snuggling into his neck, and in his mind it felt right. He always there was a fine line between incest and expressing ones love and in his mind neither him or Kurenai had broken it yet.

"**Say gaki?"**

"_What is it kyuu"_ asked Naruto as he stroked his mothers hair his other arm around her waist and his chin on her head.

"_**Was it just me or did Hanabi seem a little taller"**_ stated Kyuubi with a not so well hidden smirk.

"_What did you do"_ said Naruto already fearing the answer, his body tensing as he remembered seeing her walk into the bathroom now realizing the small difference in height knowing it couldn't be natural to grow such over night.

"**Oh nothing big I just flooded your body with a small amount of demonic chakra while she was around letting it flow out of you and seep into her forcing her body to age quicker"** said Kyuubi with pride.

"_What the fuck Kyuu why would you do that" _asked Naruto staying calm knowing that he must have had a valid reason and if he didn't getting angry would not help.

"_**Welllllllll (.) I just though you needed to get some ass thats all and you cant do that when shes nine now can you"**_

"_Kyuu... Fuck you I ain't ready for that with her"_

"_**Why not you fucked the Uchiha didn't you?"**_

"_That was different he was ready and knew what he was getting into Hanabi knows nothing of sex-life" said Naruto who was now staring at the wall blankly his hands no longer moving over his mothers hair._

"_**Here I go and do something nice for you and you still don't appreciate, hopeless"** **said Kyuu with a sigh knowing he was wrong, still not willing to admit it though. after all he has his pride.**_

Naruto sighed as he replaced himself with a pillow so he wouldn't wake his mother as he headed to get something to eat as it was mid-day. As he decided to not ponder the topic of Hanabi's growth being sped up by five times its natural rate.

Walking into the kitchen he started fixing breakfast with four Kage bunshins by his side helping him with said task. Hanabi who now walked out of the bathroom walked into the kitchen.

"mmm what smells so good" asked Hanabi as she walked up to Naruto jumping into his arms as he caught her legs with her hands behind his snake as kissed his snuggled into his neck trying to get as close as possible to him wanting to feel as if they could never be parted.

"What brought this about" said Naruto as his purple eyes looked down into Hanabi's soft white eyes wondering what could be more adorable as he watched her smile up at him bring one hand up to pull the mask away from his mouth.

She giggled as she watched his confused expression

"Nothing just expressing my love" she said innocently as she kissed him softly on his lips until she brought her attention to his neck it being her favorite spot to snuggle into on the self labeled cuddle monster.

Still having a confused expression Naruto sighed and gave up just enjoying her warmth as he carried her up stairs before laying down with his wife on top of him leaving the food forgotten. Stroking her and snuggling into her hair is what filled the rest of the day.

Sometime later he heard Kurenai waking as she came up stairs stopping at the door giggling and smiling as her eyebrows perked bringing her hand up to her mouth as to not be too loud. It was a serene moment in Naruto's mind hearing his mother laugh he wasn't sure what it was it just felt right.

"so Kaa-san" said Naruto as she came to lay beside him and stare at the ceiling.

"Yes Naruto-kun"

"Well I was wondering where you went after you left the wedding, you said you was going to see a friend right."

Kurenai blushed as she looked around the room avoiding his questioning gaze. Naruto used his left hand bring her head around to look as him. Naruto's hair was fluffed up from sleeping all day as it was long it was also going everywhere from where he was lying down against the pillows. She giggled again as Naruto sweat dropped.

"kaa-san tell me, like now!"

"Well Naruto I've been in a relationship with someone for quite awhile now" said kurenai as she looked away for a few seconds until continuing.

"We started out as friends, Neither of us had any real ones before, her being hated and me only being sough out for my body. So it continued for a number of months then one night at the bar we got plastered and we had sex" said Kurenai with a smile.

"Who is he" asked Naruto while looking at her with a serious face.

"Well its actually a she Naruto, her name is Anko" giggled Kurenai.

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Hello naruto?"

"..."

"_WTF KYUU, MY MOM IS A LESBIAN WUVCUCBWU B!!"_

"_**No shes not she's Bi, she had you right besides whys it matter your bi too."**_

"_True but still Anko what the fuck how does that even happen??"_

"_**I don't know but shes still talking to you ya know so might want to pay attention to that."**_

"Oh sorry I... I just didn't expect this, I'm happy for you though Kaa-san. Do you love her?"

"Yes, you'll get to meet her soon" said Kurenai with a laugh, a very deceptive laugh at that.

"I'm tired Kaa-san, I'm going back to sleep" said naruto with a yawn as he pulled Hanabi closer wrapping his arms around her waist snuggling into even more earning a subconscious moan from her sleeping form.

"Goodnight Naruto but I have to say it isn't healthy to sleep this much" said Kurenai with a worried look.

"True but tomorrow is the Chuunin exams so I feel its necessary" he said with a smile.

...Morning...

Feeling soft lips on his neck as his spine tingles, Naruto opens his eyes seeing Hanabi's adorable face, putting his hand under her chin bring her forward and kissing her before she pushes him away and giggles before saying.

"Naruto the chuunin exams begin in 20 minutes."

His eyes widen before using shunshin to get to the bathroom and taking a shower, after rushing to get done hes dries off jerking on clothes amazingly not ruining his look grabbing his Holster, blades, etc.

Walking into his room he sees Hanabi staring at the wall leaning down over top of her bring his arms in around her kissing her neck snuggling into her.

"Hanabi I promise I'll be ok."

"You better be" she says with s single tear going down her cheek. As he kisses it away looking into her eyes snuggling into her neck once more before saying.

"I have to go now."

"I know."

"I'll see you once I'm done Hanabi" says Naruto re-assuringly before dis-appear in flames leaving the room with a warm feel to it.

Appearing outside the designated building he walks in taking in the layout while walking past the idiots outside room 202 that was put under a gen-jutsu. As he walks by he drags Sasuke, and Sakura along.

He whispers saying "Come on you two thats a gen-jutsu we need to head to the real room" Not waiting for a response he grabs both of them dragging them along.

"Shut up baka I knew that" said the beast.

"Whatever Sakura I couldn't care less what you know" grumbled Naruto in a less then enthusiastic voice.

"Hn" (Guess who that comes from)

Coming upon the entrance to the real they see Kakashi leaning against the wall reading his favorite orange book. As he looks up he see Naruto also reading. He puts it away and takes a serious tone.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, this is the door to the first part of the Chuunin exams to enter all of you must enter. Are you three ready?"

"Sensei Why didn't you tell us that before" asked Sakura?

"I didn't want you too feel pressured by Naruto or Sasuke to enter it Sakura so ill ask you all again, are you ready?"

A chorus of yes come from all three.

"Well then good luck" Says Kakashi as he pulls out his favorite book and resumes reading with giggles.

...Sweatsdrop

s...

Walking into the room they saw around 30 teams of genin. As Naruto was examining his competition he heard a grunt behind him, as he turned around he could feel a glare coming from Kiba as he directed his gaze to Ino who was not so suprisingly trying her best to get into Sasuke's pants. He just sighed as he seen a fellow Konoha shinobi walked towards them.

"Hey my name is Kabuto" said a silver haired young man looked to be around seventeen in Naruto's estimate.

"Naruto, how long have you been a genin if you don't mind me asking Kabuto?"

"Not at all Naruto-kun, I've been a genin for four years" gasp were heard around them.

"Damn you must suck huh" said Ino.

"Well you could say that I suppose."

"Sasuke-kun is sooo going to pass it" said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

"You know over the years I've got quite a bit of information if you are interested."

"What kind of information, kabuto-san" asked Naruto.

"I have a record on every shinobi here"

"Gaara of the sand, Neji of the leaf... and Naruto of the leaf" Earning a look from Naruto.

"Why would you want to know about that baka" asked Ino with a look of disgust. Earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

(1.)"Sabaku no Garra, Thirty C-rank missions, Eight B-rank and four A-rank, impressive it says here he hasn't gotten one scratch on any of them. Next is Hyuuga Neji hes been on Seventy nine D-rank missions, seven C-rank, and three B-rank missions. Let's see Yuuhi Narut"

Excuse me Kabuto-san I think I'll take that" says Naruto as he snaps his fingers as the card goes up in flames, as he then pulls out Icha Icha paradise and continues reading with a smile behind his mask followed by perverted giggles.

"Alright maggots in your fucking seats now the first exam is starting" Yells a man with a black bandanna on his head, a large scar running from his left eye to the the right edge of his mouth, wearing a black trench coat, black combat boots with dark Grey pants.

_**(A/N**_

_**ok I cant remember exact missions statistics and also its been a long time since I've worked on this story so if I messed up the plot in anyway I'm sorry it has been a long time I was working from memory.**_

_**And it has been a long time since i updated ive lost all motivation to this story but I felt I owed it to you guys to update however I feel it was a complete failure (this chapter) I was really struggling to keep typing after about half of it. There has been some reasons for me not writing anymore also theres a lot going on in my life and I mean a lot like that right there can be multiplied ten fold and it would still be an understatement. But yeah ill try to find some motivation for more but I don't know. So yeah I also wanted to point out some Reviews there were some specific ones that made me re-install a writing program and do this chapter.**_

_**Emhunter- ty I personally don't see whats good about my writing but I'm glad I can write some that people can enjoy just like I read stories that occupy my thoughts for hours I'm glad you appreciate it **_

_**almightyalchemist303- lol yea well people tend to not accept what scares them that being one of them x ty though your review on this made me get over the hateful ones about that and continue or rater try :? lol**_

_**egamtaerg-lol thats all I have to say . wait no I agree its adorable im not going to lie **_

_**shinigami-merc- P ty lol . I hope I did ok on that topic**_

_**And to all others-TY for your comments to but I can't right half of my story as an A/N lol its already killer long so ill stop here thx everybody for supporting ill try to find my motivation again Review and enjoy Tate/envayne)**_


End file.
